


The Defining Moment

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-08
Updated: 2005-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafe returns home from work and discovers life will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Defining Moment

Rafe sagged against the door of his townhouse, exhaustion seeping into the very depths of his soul. Work had been hell, and that was the _good_ news. A simple bust had gone bad, and a low-life scum had gotten off on a technicality. Not only that, but IA was on his case about another officer. It had been twelve hours of pure shit and thankless investigation, and Brian Rafe had finally had his fill of being a detective. 

He looked down and grimaced at the state of his wrinkled and disheveled suit. So much for looking `GQ' as his fellow detectives would say. Totally disgusted with life in general, he shook his head while fumbling with the keys that would grant him entrance to his home. Two unsuccessful tries later he finally got the door unlocked and with a weary sigh, staggered inside the darkened residence. He was searching for the light switch when his hand was captured and his body thrown back against the closed door. Fear immediately took precedence over exhaustion, and the heady rush of adrenaline had Rafe fully prepared to fight off the heavy human blanket holding him hostage. His first action would have been to yell his bloody head off, but all thoughts of resistance evaporated when the gentle caress of lips and tongue invaded his open mouth. 

Rafe immediately recognized his attacker and dropped the knee that had been aiming for a susceptible groin. 

"Umm hmm umhm," he scolded, not caring if his lover understood his unintelligible admonition. Sucking face was a great deal more important than talking. 

The kiss escalated into an urgent craving and hastened the exploration of moisture-laden nuances. His captor's tongue lingered, savoring the indefinable textures and flavors of Rafe's mouth before moving on to his throat, marking the flesh for all to see. Helpless whimpers escaped Rafe's control but were quickly strangled by a second devouring of his mouth. Hunger was consumed and bestowed, wildness ensnared and communicated, all with a single kiss. 

Command over frantic breathing and racing heartbeat was surrendered as raw lust exploded into the silence of the room, shattering the boundaries of passion and desire. 

"I want you. I need you." 

Rafe listened to the ageless echoes of a rich baritone, the voice imprisoning his heart and his soul. His moan of wanton vulnerability labored into the darkness as he begged, "Yes. Please." 

Breathless and trembling, Rafe gave himself up to his lover, his body's restless movements betraying his need. An aching tightness, a relentless hardening begged frantically for a shedding of all barriers. Fingers tangled with cloth, ripping away layers until the quest for naked flesh was fulfilled. Lips trailed over firm muscles, mapping the dips and swells of Rafe's darkly-tanned physique. Nips and moist kisses claimed the solid expanse of chest and shoulders. Fingers caught on the dark rise of a nipple, lingering to tease and torment the nub into a starving peak of hardness. 

Rafe groaned as sharp teeth snagged his nipple, a cautious bite blazing a tendril of molten desire straight to his groin. Fractured sounds of lust and hunger slid into the shadows of the night seconds before strong arms supported his boneless body and prevented its tumble to the floor. 

"Please. Yes, yes. Please." 

Ebony satin cascaded over his nakedness, the moonlight reflecting off the dark tresses. The sensation of silken curls whispered across his abdomen, and Rafe knew without looking that the strands were tangling themselves in the thicket that sheltered his ravenous manhood. Trembling with passion, he seized the drifting mane, gathering it in his hand and clutching it to his groin. 

A sudden rush of air flooded his lungs when his lover's wandering fingers found the cum-soaked skin of his erection. His emotions shattered in that instant, witnessed by the breathless moan that could not be contained a minute longer. His body quaked and shuddered while the rough stroke of a tongue searched and tasted, delving repeatedly into the damp slit of his shaft, determined it seemed to capture each liquid pearl as it trickled out. 

A deep invasion of his hidden sanctuary slammed Rafe back against the wooden support of the door. The tendons of his throat strained as he struggled with incoherent cries of pleasure, and he never once recognized the tears that branded his cheeks as he begged repeatedly for release. 

Hands that were locked in a death grip, tightened into an agonizing restraint the instant the melting heat of his lover's mouth surrounded his cock. Answering the call of his body, he began to thrust wildly into the devastating depths of stormy heat. 

Seconds later, Rafe stumbled and fell, the sharp edge of arousal slicing through his last fragile attempt at control. The moment of release was explosive, and his seed spilled into the large hands and welcoming mouth that cradled his shuddering erection. 

Convulsive moans, unbidden, spiraled out, toppling over into the tranquility as endless waves of pleasure crashed against Rafe, pulling him down into the dangerous undertow of climaxing ecstasy. His conscious mind capitulated and blackness took over for a brief moment. 

Arms of solid brawn captured Rafe before he could hit the floor and cradled his body close, sheltering his cooling flesh in an embrace of loving warmth. 

"Welcome home, my beloved." 

Rafe scattered tiny kisses across the darkly-stubbled chin, nibbling insistently on the salty flesh. He teased the sensitive skin behind the ear before whispering his own greeting. 

"If this is how I'm welcomed every time I'm late---" The rest of his sentence was stolen from him as his lips were hungrily savored. The kiss deepened into a sharing of souls and a harmony of hearts. 

Rafe tore his mouth away, struggling to pull in sufficient amounts of life sustaining oxygen. "Lover! Gotta breathe here." 

The arms that were crushing him in a protective captivity loosened as husky laughter echoed throughout the room. 

"Breathing is the least of your worries, Detective Rafe." 

Rafe grinned up at his handsome life-partner, his fingers tracing the man's wicked smile. He gasped when the teasing mouth snared his searching digits and sucked on them greedily. A questing tongue bathed each one with a steamy heat that was a blatant reminder of the delights awaiting him later that night. When his hand was reluctantly released, Rafe brought the wet fingers to his own mouth and cherished the rare flavor of his spouse. 

Wiggling his eyebrows and pouting brazenly, he asked, "And just what should I be worrying about today, Oh Great War---Oomph!" Rafe was dumped unceremoniously on his ass, the couch cushions scattering around him. 

"You should be worrying about catching me before I tear into your hidden stash of mint chocolates!" 

Rafe struggled to escape the plush confines of the couch, his helpless laughter deterring all attempts. Giving up, he fell back against the cushions and let his loving gaze follow after the semi-naked body that danced out of reach. His mouth immediately began to water when he noticed how nicely shaped his mate's behind appeared as it swaggered toward the stairs leading to the second floor bedroom. 

"Keep strutting that butt, and I'll---" Thoughts of eating blueberries and whipped cream off the deliciously bare rump were derailed when Rafe recalled the threat his lover had just made. 

"Hang on one fucking minute! Don't you dare touch my Godiva chocolates!" 

Tossing cushions in all directions, Rafe bounded off the couch and raced for the stairs, fully determined to catch his playful lover. He reached the top in five seconds flat and made a grasp for the hem of the wool sweater that was quickly disappearing around the corner. 

"Lay one finger on my candy, and there'll be no `rimming the rear' for you tonight!" 

Rafe made a final lunge. His fingers brushed against the fleeing softness in the exact instant his feet slipped out from under him. Arms flailing, Rafe found himself helpless to secure a stable footing for his feet or a balance for his floundering legs. 

Gravity overcame all of his efforts, and he fell, tumbling head over heels, crashing side to side as he plunged down the steep staircase. A loud sickening snap of bone signaled the end of his descent. Blinding pain and enveloping blackness robbed Rafe of consciousness, and his last memory was that of the haunted visage of his beloved's face. 

Awareness slowly returned after an indeterminate amount of time. Rafe groaned as nerve endings tingled awake, as each and every one of his muscles fiercely protested the slightest shift in position. Very cautiously he turned his head and looked into the concerned gaze of dark, brown eyes brimming with the unfamiliar hint of tears. He deliberately ignored the tremors of energy that flickered through his stiff, cramped body and reached for the arms that had sheltered him earlier. 

"Highlander?" 

Unsteady fingers smoothed away errant bangs. 

"Welcome to your immortality, Brian Rafe." 

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> For Juli---she just loves Rafe.  
> This was written a while back and reflects what I call my '��flowery'�� phrase phase. I'��ve re-written most of it, but there'��s still a good bit left. Please don'��t gag too much. ;-)  
> And if you're interested . . . [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
